


Endearments

by von_gelmini



Series: Starker Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, Fluff, Foreign Language, Italian Tony Stark, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: Sometimes the things that Tony calls Peter he doesn't understand.





	Endearments

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of StarkerBingo2019. Fill prompt: Language kink. Although there's not much kinky about it, just sweet.

Peter noticed it soon after they were together. Tony loved calling him little endearments. Baby. Sweetheart. Babe. Darling. Baby boy. Even a few times, teasingly, princess. Peter tried to say them to Tony, but they never felt right on his tongue. It had taken him long enough to become Tony and not Mister Stark. Tony was always Tony. Except when he was Anthony. Only Peter got to call him that. 

But there were other endearments that Tony called him. Ones Peter didn’t understand.

They were in bed, both too tired for sex, but comfortable together. Peter nestled in the crook of Tony’s arm, his head resting on the man’s chest. He felt Tony’s lips brush across the top of his head as they were almost asleep. “Mio bambino caro.” Tony never sang, but the phrase had a lilting tone.

“Tony?” Peter asked, looking up. “What language is that?”

“Italian. My mother was Italian.”

“Are all those words Italian? The ones you sometimes call me?”

“Um hmm.”

“What do they mean?”

“Which ones?”

“Tesoro,” Peter said.

“That one’s ‘dear.’ Literally though, ‘treasure’.”

“Caro?”

“Dear again. Though literally this time.”

“Cuore Mio?”

“My heart.” Tony drew a Valentine’s heart on Peter’s chest.

“Bello?”

“Beautiful.” He kissed Peter’s upturned nose.

“Ti amo?”

“I love you.” Tony brushed Peter’s hair back from his face.

“The ones you said tonight?”

“Mio bambino caro?”

“Yes. What’s that mean? The others you say a lot. This is the first time I’ve heard that.”

“It’s from a song. No, not really.” Tony laughed. “Not at all, actually. There are a lot of words in that song, but that’s not any of them. The song means something totally different. I just like the way those words flow on the start of that tune.”

“It sounded like it was a song.”

“Baby, I definitely don’t know how to sing.”

“What’s it mean all together like that though? I’ve heard you say some of those words separately but not together. I don’t care what the actual song says. What does it mean the way _ you _sing it.”

“Told you, I don’t sing. And they’re not from that song anyway. But it means ‘my dear baby boy’. Though really if I were to say it correctly I’d say ‘mio caro bambino’. But that doesn’t fit the song.” Tony caressed one finger across Peter’s cheek. “I’ll take you to Italy. Teach you more phrases. Correctly. Not my messed up ones.”

“Did you used to go?”

“Um hmm. My grandmother’s house is there.”

“Is she still there?”

“No baby. She died a long time ago. Not long after my mom did. I still have her house though.” Tony paused, then laughed softly. “I don’t even realize I say those things. Do you mind?”

“I like them.”

“É ora di andare a dormire. Hai lezione presto.”

“What’s all _ that _mean?”

“It's time to go to sleep. You have an early class.” Tony kissed Peter lightly on the lips. He rolled onto his side and pulled the boy back against him. He nuzzled into Peter’s hair and kissed the back of his head. “I’ll take you this summer.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
Come on by and visit.


End file.
